Love Me Or Leave Me
by ladyunebarton
Summary: La enfermera Candy White debe afrontar algo peor que el campo de batalla. Y es el mundo que le espera después de la guerra. ¿Podrá Albert recuperarla antes de que Terry interfiera?. ¿Terminaran sus infortunios? ¿Encontrara al hombre de su vida?
1. Rosas sin pétalos

La enfermera Candy White debe afrontar algo peor que el campo de batalla. Y es el mundo que le espera después de la guerra. ¿Podrá Albert recuperarla antes de que Terry interfiera?. ¿Terminaran sus infortunios? ¿Encontrara al hombre de su vida?.

+000+

Notas y declaraciones:

Candy no me pertenece pero me dejo curiosa el final. Aun que creo firmemente que ella se queda con el tío Albert. (Me leí el libro de papito piernas largas, mismo que inspiro el manga).

Pero la verdad, este fic lo escribí para mi hermana, quien es la verdadera fan de Candy. Yo vi la serie en repeticiones mucho tiempo después. Y me estoy leyendo el manga actualmente.

No pensaba publicar este fic, sin embargo el bebe de mi hermana ha nacido, y es obvio que ella no podrá darle tiempo a la historia.

**Me siento triste no compartiéndola con alguien, así que sean gentiles y dejen reviews. **

**Mi escritura es pesada. Por favor denle tiempo. **

**Mi escritura tiene errores. **

_**Lo siento**_**. **

+00+

Prologo. Rosas sin pétalos.

Probablemente sean cortas y poco apropiadas las palabras para describir los enrojecidos campos en Verdun. Húmedos e inundados por la incesante lluvia, como las lagrimas vivas de las madres de aquellos infortunados dentro de sus trincheras.

A veces con su engañosa tranquilidad, inestable y casi nerviosa que desaparece al grito de batalla. Y los hombres caen como mariposas sin alas de cara en el lodo. El hedor de la carne chamuscada y las heridas putrefactas.

Sus noches son iluminadas de bengalas, metrallas y batería antiaérea. Escalofriantes lamentos de tus heridos inalcanzables. Enterrados en el olvido. O abandonados en la suerte. Inalcanzables por que han caído del lado equivocado. Dispensables hombres, que derretidos se convierten en niños. Lloran, gritan y lamentan pero que difícilmente dejan la tierra de nadie.

Afortunados los que pueden con medicamentos perderse en el olvido, conseguir un vendaje o como si fuera un sueño son transportados a París fuera de la locura. Lo cierto es que muchos no salen del quirófano de lona, las camillas. O los camastros de paja.

Y uno siempre trata de no mirarlos con lastima cuando se mira sus extremidades cercenadas con la cierra. Por todo eso Verdun estaba mucho más lejos de ser una batalla. Verdun es como el infierno. Lleno de horripilantes llamas come almas, torturas impensables, y gritos de agonía que hielan la sangre.

Para Candy White Andrey en Verdun su único enemigo eran las balas enterradas en la carne y las heridas hediondas. Controlar fiebres, cocer rajadas, extirpar metales. Sanar hombres, consolar jóvenes. Recoger tripas. Y sostener pinzas sobre venas sangrantes.

Quizás eso era lo peor para ella. El quirófano constantemente iluminado por la balacera, la adrenalina de la primera línea. Casi al frente con ellos. Tan solo a unos pasos de los enemigos. Tan cerca que ella los escucha en las noches.

Hace cuatro días que la lluvia no deja descanso. Los uniformes no secan, y a falta de algo mas seco, las otras enfermeras, han empezado a cortar las sabanas. En Verdun es muy difícil encontrar algo por lo cual sonreír. Pero ella se encarga que esos hombres recostados en el lodo, sepan que alguien se ocupara de ellos.

Todos son tan orgullos como para nunca admitir que se han arrepentido de haber salido de sus casas. Ninguno te dirá lo contrario. Están orgullosos de las cicatrices, las partes faltantes y el dolor.

Mejor aquí como hombres, que como niños detrás de la falda de sus madres. Por que para este momento. Candy no los considera más que niños. Como no preguntarles en enojo. ¿Qué edad tienes?. Y descubrir que algunos ni si quiera alcanzan los dieciocho años.

No hay duda de que todos ellos deseaban estar aquí en el frente del "no pasaran". No hay sentido en cuestionarlos, por que todos saben por que pelean, por que son heridos y por que mueren.

Cientos de motivos que convencen a sus padres. Y no, nadie tampoco lo duda en sus hogares. ¿Por qué entregar un hijo?. ¿Por qué dejarlos enlistarse?. ¿Por qué no volver a verlos?.

Y Candy comprende. Todo cobra sentido repentinamente. Y en ese momento, cuando lo decides. Cuando decides bajar al infierno. No tienes dudas. No hay otro lugar en el mundo en que el debes estar.

Para Candy solo existe un solo motivo. Ayudar a sanar. Y los heridos se encuentran aquí. Tirados en el lodo. Convalecientes, derrotados, con la muerte impresa en la frente. Pero incluso así cumplen su propósito manteniendo la línea que los protege de los enemigos.

Por que los Alemanes no pasaran. Y por que si ellos están dispuestos al sacrificio. Candy esta dispuesta también para regrésalos vivos.

Candy cierra los ojos acostada en la pared de tierra de la trinchera. Arrullada por el drip-drop de la lluvia. Hasta que un silbido corta el viento. Y la explosión que se roba los sonidos por completo.

Ella abre los ojos confundida. Y mira a un joven que grita mudas palabras sobre su rostro. Su rostro le es familiar, y casi al mismo tiempo desconocido. Es Stear y esta segura.

"Stear…, Stear…" dice ella para decirle que no entiende. Pero de su boca solo sale su nombre. Una y otra vez. Pero no esta segura si escucha su voz en realidad.

Después de parpadear comprende que no es el. Y se siente decepcionada de descubrir que no es Stear.

Es el uniforme que siempre le ah imaginado en sus recuerdos. Nunca lo vio vestirlo. Pero rodeada de ese mismo uniforme su imaginación le había presentado la escena. Todo es terriblemente confuso. Siente que no debería estar divagando sobre Stear. No en ese momento.

El soldado se señala el oído. Candy niega de inmediato. El hace muecas para preguntarle. Sin embargo, la espesa nube amarilla se lleva la imagen.

Y ella no comprende. Por que es tan confuso, borroso y desordenado. La trinchera se a convertido en un rio de lodo y sangre, gracias al proyectil que lo destruyo todo. Y aun así ella no entiende.

Pero luego llega el dolor de golpe. Y lo comprende.

Fue herida.

Continuara…

Mucha paciencia. Conmigo, con el fanfic. Con Candy, con Albert.

Y dejen reviews. Es mi primer fic de Candy Candy.


	2. El sonido de los cencerros

_+1+_

El ruido la despertó. Un hombre se lamentaba ruidosamente. Otro hombre tocia sin cesar y reconoció automáticamente que se trataba de tuberculosis. El dolor de cabeza la distrajo de inmediato. Intento abrir los ojos pero algo le cubría la cabeza El pánico lentamente se apoderaba de ella , sus manos se dirigieron hacia su rostro. Y de inmediato sintiendo las vendas.

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Sus ojos, ¿que sucedía con ellos?. ¿Acaso había perdido la vista?. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Decidió que tenía que probar su voz.

"Ayuda…" dijo ella entonces, su garganta dolía, y sonaba débil. "Ayuda"

Un gemido contiguo le contesto. Ella trato de voltear al sonido. Pero su voz se perdía de inmediato en el.

"Ayuda…, ayuda…"

"¡Enfermera!" Grito una voz hacia su derecha. Era fuerte, clara y exigente que no tenía comparación con su pequeño y débil intento. Los tacones bajos resonaron de inmediato sobre las baldosas del piso.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto la mujer con voz atenta.

"umm ella esta despierta…" gruño el hombre.

"Enfermera.." dijo Candy tambaleante. "¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde estoy?"

Candy la escucho suspirar. Sus tacones se acercaron de inmediato.

"tranquila..., te hirieron.." dijo ella con suavidad. "Ya estas bien."

"¿Qué me sucedió?"

"artillería, trata de calmarte y descansar…"

"¡¿Qué dice la tarjeta?!"

"¡Que estas viva!, ¿no estas feliz?, la guerra se termino para ti…"

Candy que había estado tratando de levantarse. Dejo que la enfermera la recostara de nuevo sobre el frio suelo apenas cubierto de paja.

"eso es…" murmuro la enfermera.

Su reparación se agito de inmediato, pero trato de no pensar en la oscuridad. O en que tan mal podría estar su herida. No podía ser nada bueno, si es que no podría volver pronto al frente de batalla. Los tacones de la enfermera se alejaron sobre el pasillo hacia la pobre alma que no paraba de gritar.

Candy estiro la mano de nuevo hacia su rostro, y tentó los vendajes sobre el. Pequeños círculos húmedos sobre la tela. Quizás sangre, o lluvia. Ella soltó un sollozo de desesperación.

"¿Qué dice la tarjeta?" pregunto en dirección de la voz del soldado junto a ella.

El solo gruño. "No puedo moverme.."

"Por favor…, necesito saber que dice la tarjeta…"

"Y yo te digo que no puedo moverme.." le respondió de manera hosca.

"'¡Necesito saber que dice!" exigió con desesperación en su voz.

El soldado sin embargo, golpeo el suelo con enojo y dijo . "Y yo necesito piernas para ir a leer tu estúpida tarjeta…"

Candy inhalo con exaltación. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler demasiado. Y la declaración del hombre la dejo muda por segundos.

"lo siento…, oh por dios, lo siento.." gimió ella

El soldado suspiro con pesar. "Lo siento también, no hay manera de que lo supieras…., no puedes ver…"

"Tengo que calmarme…" menciono Candy con un suspiro largo.

"ey.., si sirve de algo.., no te ves tan mal…, Ambas piernas y ambos brazos.."

Candy asintió. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos quedaban atrapadas entre sus parpados y la tela de las vendas. Sus ojos ardieron con el líquido. Y entonces supo que no tenía sentido llorar tampoco.

Ella era fuerte. Siempre lo había sido. Además si Albert y Stear habían afrontado este mismo dolor. Stear la resignación de morir. Albert la dolorosa recuperación. Y ambos eran ejemplo de fortaleza y valor. Ella no podía ser menos que eso.

+2+

La segunda vez que Candy despertó, fue debido a los murmullos de al menos de cinco hombres a los pies de su lecho de paja.

No sabía que hora era con precisión, pero escuchaba la lluvia torrencial, y podía sentir el frio que viene con ella.

Lentamente y como una pesadilla. El edificio resintió la explosión desde sus cimientos. Temblando debajo del cuerpo de Candy. Preludio de un ataque intenso pero aun lejano. Que no tardaría en estar sobre ellos si es que no se iban de inmediato.

Era un mal presagio. Como repercusión en el frente. Las maquinas arrancado sus motores. Los camiones avanzando a una segunda línea. Todos escapando como las ratas hacia el lugar mas seguro.

Y es realmente malo para el hospital improvisado. Una granja o iglesia. Aunque Candy estaba segura que era lo segundo. Ya que en sus paredes de piedra rebotaban los ecos del desorden en su interior. Lleno de mal heridos y sangrantes. Que no podía tan simplemente mover.

Se acercaron a Candy, sin embargo no lo suficiente para que ella descifrara sus palabras con los demás ruidos ocupando sus sentidos. Los tacones bajos de las enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro con desesperación. Y Candy comenzaba a sentir nerviosismo y desconcierto.

Pero realmente no podía hacer nada. Era como ser algo mas inútil que un bebe. Y si ella odiaba algo en la vida, era sentirse inútil y dependiente. La situación no le agradaba para nada. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder quitarse la venda de la cabeza. Pero sabia que la herida o heridas habían sangrado durante la noche.

Había sentido a la silenciosa enfermera encargarse de ellas mientras se encontraba en un leve sueño del cual no podía despertar. Pero tampoco traía ningún descanso verdadero. Pues los convalecientes realmente nunca se callan. Y es su instinto de enfermera que la mantiene intranquila.

Los tacones y las botas llegan por fin a ella.

"Por favor lleven a la señorita White al camión numero dos, también al sargento Acker, los otros tres en esta sección deben ir en el numero uno…"

"si señora.." dijeron los solados al unisonó.

Candy los sintió inevitablemente cerca y fue levantada casi brutalmente del suelo. Con todo y su camastro de paja. Probablemente los hombres solo habían sujetado los extremos de la tela, hediéndose dentro de un canal que la hizo gritar de la sorpresa y el susto.

Sentía que caería al piso en cualquier momento, mientras la zarandeaban por la nave de la iglesia. Atravesando múltiples de escenarios imaginarios solo creados a base de los sonidos dentro de ellos.

Y entonces repentinamente estaban en el exterior helado y frio que anunciaba un invierno muy próximo. Y que en su lejanía se escuchaba plagado de balas, cañonazos y estallidos. Que con su ceguera en marcha, bien podrían venir del norte, el sur, o el oeste.

El camino no fue amable. Las nauseas se apoderaron de ella. Quería abrir los ojos y despertar de su pesadilla. Quería regresar a casa con cierta vergüenza. Con la cola entre las patas igual que un animal asustado.

Si tan solo los sonidos de la guerra desaparecieran. Se fueran y dejaran de acosarla.

Sus ojos ardieron de inmediato con sus lágrimas tibias. Era tan horripilante y lento, que se llevo ambas manos hacia sus ojos, intentando secarlos. Y solo encontrar la dureza de la tela sobre ellos.

Dramáticamente la subieron a un camión. La acostaron en una de sus tantas camillas elevadas. Y la abandonaron. Abajo un hombre gemía sin cesar. Supo de inmediato que tampoco dormiría en el camino.

Los tubos se sentían helados atreves de su delgado uniforme. Seguramente sucio de sangre y lodo que no nadie le ah quitado. Sus pies descalzos se enfrían tan rápido con la corriente que entra por la puerta de tela del transporte.

Sus manos congeladas se sujetan con fuerza debajo de ella. Los soldados vuelven poco después.

"¿Sargento Acker?" pregunta Candy tratando de no darle importancia a lo asustada que su voz suena.

El hombre gruñe en respuesta. Y ella sorbe sus lágrimas, aliviada. Como si el hombre fuera su único contacto con la realidad.

"estira la mano…" ordena ahora con suavidad. Candy estira la mano tentativa e insegura. "un poco mas…"

Entonces ella pudo sentir una suavidad increíble entre sus dedos. La tela era tan fina que de alguna manera le recordaba el colegio San Pablo. Y con esa memoria también se colaba la imagen de Terry con el pañuelo de su madre.

El efecto fue increíble. Pues una calma arrolladora se ocupo de su ansiedad. No en si, el recuerdo de un amor prohibido. Si no. Mas bien las cálidas memorias de la campiña en el verano. Y el sentimiento de sentirse feliz. Contento de querer a alguien. De sentirse querido.

En un mundo despreocupado. Digno recuerdo atrapado en el tiempo, lleno de colores vivos que ahora iluminaban su oscuridad. No, no era el recuerdo amargo de Terry. No. Es algo mucho más poderoso que eso.

Quizás es el magnifico sentimiento de seguridad. Seguridad de saber que había alguien en el mundo que se ocupaba de ella. Y de su educación. Y que se ocupaba de que tuviera una juventud tan alegre como aquella. De sentir esa presencia casi paternal sobre su vida.

Albert…..

Candy cerró los dedos sobre el pañuelo ofrecido. Calmo de inmediato sus lágrimas. Y limpio su nariz con cuidado, llevando después el pañuelo a su pecho.

"¿mejor?" pregunto el sargento.

Candy asintió. "gracias…"

Pero solo le contesto el silencio que poco después fue ocupado cuando alguien subió de súbito al camión. Sus tacones la delataron de inmediato.

"Oh dios mío.." dijo la enfermera. "Por favor…cuida de ellos. Cuida de ellos, déjales tener tu piedad señor, no los abandones por que caminaran por el valle de las sombras, y solo tu infinita luz los guiar por el camino.." rezo.

"¿No vienes Margarett?" pregunto el Srgt.

Ella negó con la garganta seca. Luego dijo. "Mi deber es quedarme a esperar hasta la ultima baja…"La enfermera se doblo sobre Candy y dijo. "Se fuerte ¿quieres?. Eres la única en este camión con capacidad de cuidarlos. Se que no debo pedírtelo. Por que son mis pacientes. Así que trata de ser fuerte por ellos, Es un camino muy difícil y lo sabes Candy.."

"Espera…" dijo Candy desesperada. "No se tu nombre completo…"

"Margarett Trunker…, soy de Canadá…" dijo la enfermera con una risa débil.

"Candy White Adrey…"

"Lo se Candy, lo dice tu identificación.."

Candy trato de sonreírle. La mujer la apretó la mano. Y ella en respuesta también lo hizo. Probablemente nunca se volverían a encontrar. Pero solo dios sabe que tipo de proyectos tiene preparado para ese juramento de camaradería. Y Candy se prometió que nunca olvidaría su nombre. El sonido de su voz. Y el Clack-clack de sus tacones en el piso de piedra de la iglesia.

"Rezare por ti…" dijo Candy como despedida.

"Gracias!" grito la enfermera mientras bajaba.

Con un golpe. El motor del camión se encendió. Y entre un horrible movimiento tambaleante.

El camión dejo atrás a una preocupada, pero muy valiente enfermera.

+3+

Con el insistente sonido de los cencerros vinieron las imágenes del rostro enfadado de el. De Albert el día en que ella le dijo que se marchaba.

Lo recuerda por que estaban en los campos cercanos al hogar de Pony. Y se habían encontrado con el ganado caminando en sentido contrario en dirección de la colina especial. El lugar del príncipe. O simplemente ahora la colina en la cual habían terminado de disipar los misterios y las cosas no dichas entre ellos después de que Albert revelara su identidad.

Pero Candy había vuelto apenas unos días atrás, esta vez para pasar tiempo junto a las hermanas y los niños del orfanatorio antes de su partida. Ya que en este punto, no había nada que Albert pudiera hacer o decir para cambiar su destino.

El sin embargo, no había permitido que ella se ocultara simplemente en la colina. Y aun más herido de que ella hubiera planeado el despedirse en una carta.

Ella recuerda que ese momento se prolongo en silencio. Incluso ella se quito las zapatillas y camino sobre el sendero de hierba fresca. Sintiendo en cada paso la textura del pasto húmedo del roció de la mañana. Asombrosamente verde como cada verano.

Se inclino sobre las flores silvestres para cortarlas, haciendo un pequeño ramillete que manchaba sus manos con clorofila y la fragancia de sus pétalos.

"Es mi deber Albert…" dijo ella distraída. Mirando de reojo la reacción del hombre.

El se inclino hasta quedar sentado bajo un árbol. Mirando distraído hacia las ardillas en el.

"¿estas enfadado..?" pregunto volteando directamente a mirarle. Como no hubo respuesta. Ella se dejo caer a su lado. Haciendo que su peso le cayera juguetonamente para hacer que se acostaran en la cama de suavidad natural. Y le repitió en un murmullo. "Es mi deber…"

Esta vez logro que el soltara un largo suspiro. Y una suave respuesta que hizo que el corazón de Candy soltara dentro de su pecho.

"Me rompe el alma dejarte partir…" Luego mirándola a los ojos. "pero nunca seré tus cadenas por que eso me lastimaría también…"

Ella le sonrió. "Bien.., parto en tres días Albert. ¿Puedes prometerme que iras a la estación a despedirme?¿Puedes prometerme que no estarás triste?, No es como si no me volverán a ver, no se por que todo el mundo actúa como si fuera así"

El no le regreso la sonrisa. "¿acaso no dijo Stear lo mismo?"

Ella se separo de inmediato de el. Se sentó de nuevo mientras el echaba los brazos sobre su cabeza.

"no es justo mencionarlo…" comento Candy. "Por que he pensado mas que nunca en el…"

"lo siento Candy.." dijo Albert levantándose de inmediato. Sacudiendo las hojas de su traje. "no se si pueda sentirme alegre viéndote partir. No lo se…, probablemente nunca mas lo estaré si no es que vuelves..¿me entiendes Candy?, ¿me prometes que volverás?"

Ella asintió abrumaba. Sabiendo perfectamente bien que ninguna de esas promesas tenían valor real. Ambos lo sabían en ese momento. Y especialmente ahora lo sabia con mas razón.

Después de todo. Ella había estado tan cercana de perder la vida hace tan poco tiempo. Que el sonido de los cencerros en el cuello de los famélicos animales marchando junto al camino que seguía el camión ambulancia, le habían traído los recuerdos de su ultimo día con Albert.

Los escasos abrazos que habían compartido, y el aun más corto momento que habían tenido en la estación. Por que había muchos otros rostros que querían desearle un buen viaje. Y el tuvo que hacerse hacia un lado empujado por las manos de los niños del orfanatorio.

Al final sus ojos no dejaron de ver su figura plantada en la estación mientras el tren avanzaba. Y las notas del Cornemuse tocadas en una gaita que no enmudecía ni si quiera con el ruido de la locomotora.

"_Oh Albert…. "_Se dijo ella mientras escuchaba de nuevo el sonido de la lluvia, y el ajetreo afuera del camión. _"Fui tan injusta contigo…"_

Continuara….

+Notas de Autora.+

Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo. Casi termino el manga el día de ayer. Fue muy triste revivir la muerte de Stear. Llore como estúpida.

Como han comentado en los reviews. Si, este fanfic trata un poco sobre la guerra. Pero más que nada, lo que quieo reflejar es la reacción de la gente al volver a casa.

Tengo entendido que es peor.

Después de la gran guerra. O primera guerra mundial. Hubo una generación de jóvenes a los cuales se les llamo "The lost generation". Que quiere decir, la generación perdida.

Desilusionados, derrotados, empobrecidos. Y todos esos sentimientos serian uno de los tantos factores que terminarían llevando a los Americanos a la depresión económica. (Creo que lo leí en algún lado)

La verdad la Primera Guerra no es mi fuerte. He estudiado mucho más sobre la segunda.

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2. _

Al segundo día de viaje. Después de haberse detenido en un campamento. Los conductores habían descubierto que el camino hacia parís había sido volado con artillería apenas unas horas antes del amanecer.. Por lo que la caravanas que iban y venían al frente de batalla, estaban detenidas junto al camino.

En la mañana se habían calentado las piernas de Candy atreves de la puerta de tela. Y para medio día la temperatura dentro del camión era terrible.

El hediondo y a la vez aterrorizante aroma de carne putrefacta había empezado a inundar el ambiente.

"enfermera" dijo el Sargento con voz preocupada. "enfermera creo que son mis piernas.." Y el sargento no tenia que especificar a qué se refería.

Ella sintió que su alma entera se congelaba de miedo. Pero de todos modos empezó a tantear encima de su cabeza buscando los límites y formas del catre que debía estar sosteniendo a otra persona en la parte de arriba.

Luego con lentitud se incorporo en el pequeño espacio, todo el tiempo tambaleándose y golpeando los tubos metálicos y duros del camión. Mientras que la mano extendida del sargento trataba de guiarla.

Ella tanteo a ciegas el cabello largo. No tan largo como la melena de Terry. Y siguió su camino por el rostro lleno de una tupida barba y bigote. Sintió espontáneamente su pecho que subía y bajaba.

Y luego se inclino en dirección en las que sus piernas deberían de estar. El había dicho que las había perdido. Y ella estaba sinceramente impresionada, por que el había mantenido la calma durante días. Por lo que seguramente las había perdido hace meses. Y no lo habían podido sacar del hospital del frente por que temían una infección.

Pero al final de cuentas esa línea de batalla se había borrado, y ellos habían tenido que retroceder.

Candy sintió un alivio impresionante. No eran los muñones del sargento los que había empezado a descomponerse.

Ella negó lentamente y le dijo. "No son las tuyas…"

"Pensé…pensé que…" dijo el con voz quebrada. Mostrando su verdadero temor a seguir sufriendo incluso más que sus días en el frente.

Pero ahora Candy debía saber de quién se trataba por que el hedor era sobrecogedor. Y de inmediato se incorporo hacia el catre encima del sargento. Donde sintió a un hombre lleno de vendajes que ya no estaba respirando. Ella alejo las manos horrorizada. Y se estrello con la espalda en los catres contrarios.

Sus ojos ardieron de nuevo con las lágrimas contenidas en los vendajes.

"Esta muerto…muerto.."

Dijo como si ninguna otra muerte le hubiera afectado mas que esta. Pero para ella, cada vez que morían revivía el dolor que congelaba su alma entera. Como si el dolor de la muerte de Stear regresara.

O el fantasmal eco del aroma de las flores de Anthony se mesclara con el pútrido olor de la muerte dentro el camión ambulancia.

Lentamente, como si una fuerza la derribara. Sentía que su auto control desaparecía. Y su persona se derrumbaba en una crisis nerviosa, porque sus lagrimas habían comenzado, y se sintió frágil, desprotegida. Abandonada.

Asustada se dejo caer con el dolor del tiempo que ha estado en la guerra. Gritando desesperada el nombre de los conocidos caídos. El nombre de sus compañeras enfermeras. Incluso la muerte de Flanny.

Todo aquello como cientos de piedras que la sepultan. Y por un breve instante. Toda esa alegría de vivir. Se había desvanecido.

Ella nunca volvería a ser la misma Candy White. No había manera de que pudiera olvidar todos los horrores presenciados.

Afectada sin remedio inmediato. Regreso a sollozar sobre su catre de emergencia. El sargento guardo silencio, con su laboriosa y afectada respiración. El breve luto por el hombre muerto entre ellos.

Aun que tan maltrechos. Que quizás hubieran preferido no sobrevivir si eso significaba evitar el dolor del alma que llevaban sintiendo desde hacía meses. Simplemente no podían por más tiempo.

2

El transporte llego a la gran ciudad, después de varios días de agitado viaje continuo. El trafico para entrar. Y consecuentemente llevarlos al hospital militar. Los había consumido, con el ruido de una ciudad que se mantiene de alguna manera en movimiento.

Como si los parisenses no conocieran nada de la guerra afuera en el campo. Y viven los días cotidianos tratando de llegar a sus trabajos. O comiendo en los cafés con terrazas desde donde los podían oír sumergidos en los apasionantes conversaciones, y risas.

La ciudad vive de alguna manera. Y sus habitantes tratan de no pensar mucho en aquellos horrores por que es necesario que siga existiendo cierto orden. Ignorando el abundante flujo de soldados. Las barricadas. Los escases de alimentos. E incluso los contantes transportes que infestan el paisaje.

O quizás es todo lo contrario y no puede evitar que los cafés se llenen de esos hombres que anhelan la vida cotidiana. Que desean llevarse todos esos recuerdos al frente, donde no hay más que lodo.

3

Esa misma noche, Candy tuvo un sueño.

Uno de esos sueños que son tan reales que casi puedes sentir la helada lluvia y el viento en el rostro. Tocar los utensilios que son tan comunes que en el sueño se materializan tan reales. Las tijeras metálicas con las que cortan sabanas.

Las palanganas de agua que nunca son suficientes. La voz dulce y risueña de Georgina mientras le habla acerca de una novela que leyó en el colegio.

Las paredes de la tienda de campaña que se tambalean con la corriente fría que entra por la puerta. Y la llama de la lámpara de aceite que danza incesantemente.

Ella se ríe con Georgina porque su plática le parece muy divertida. Y ella comenta que sabe montar a caballo aun que prefiere no hacerlo.

Georgina la mira, y le pregunta ¿por qué no?. Pero la respuesta se queda muda, y Candy solo niega con la cabeza incapaz de explicarle sobre Anthony, el temor que había vuelto incluso más poderoso después de su separación con Terry.

Ella se disculpa por que el doctor Wheeler entra a pedirle que vaya al frente de inmediato con él.

Ambos caminan, caminan por el campamento y toman un auto que los lleva tan cerca, tan cerca que las explosiones se sienten en la planta de los pies, una tras otra. Y se adentran en el mar de túneles y trincheras.

Intricados pasadizos como el de los jardines de la familia Andrey. Pero no son nada parecidos, porque solo albergan hombres. Y no aquellas bellas rosas.

Caminan entre ellos, y ella los observa más tristes, más desesperados. Mucho más marchitos. Perdidos ante sus propios pensamientos. Pero siente cierto temor al verles indefensos en un frente tan violento.

El doctor se detiene, y entre ambos revisan a un hombre de alto rango cuyo nombre ella recuerda que era Thomas. Las manos del hombre no dejan de sangrar, y ellos se llevan la tarea de suturarlo en el frente con los utensilios que han traído hasta aquí.

Y ella no recuerda una tarea más agotadora. O al menos recuerda que eso la impulso a echarse sobre la pared de lodo de la trinchera y cerrar los ojos como si quisiera encontrar algún alivio.

Los estallidos no perturban realmente a alguien que se ha estado por mucho tiempo en el frente. Sin embargo. Cuando los silbidos que cortan el aire son escuchados. Son el temor de todos los hombres.

Candy lo sabía desde el inicio. Y quizás estaba tan cansada, que a pesar de saber que corría peligro, ella se quedo ahí.

Y entonces la explosión se llevo todo lo que había tenido sentido. Así que despertó desconcertada. Pero ya no estaba mas en aquella desolada región de Francia. No. Ahora estaba en el hospital. Y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama tocando las sabanas que olían a jabón y agua limpia.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, recordando cada segundo ates del silbido que se había llevado todo.

Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de verdad de romper lo que les prometió a todos sus amigos. Lo que le prometió a Albert. E incluso lo que le había prometido a la memoria de Stear.

4

Fue cuestión de días para que la llevaran al hospital católico en Allier. Ahí las hermanas la trataban realmente bien, y las comidas eran increíblemente generosas.

Ahí también pudo encontrarla su amiga Georgina, después de días de búsqueda. Quien se había escapado del frente pidiendo guardia en un convoy de heridos hasta parís. Donde le habían dicho donde encontrarla.

Georgina le había llevado sus viejas cartas, y algunas cosas que había dejado en el frente. Y ella estaba realmente agradecida de que nada de esto le hubiera sucedido a ella. Por que Candy era fuerte. Muy contrario al pánico que podían dominar a su amiga.

A este punto, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a la temible oscuridad. Y aun mas a la perspectiva de perder la vista por completo. Por que nadie realmente le había dicho que sucedía detrás de sus vendajes. Y después ella había dejado de preguntar.

Sin embargo, había algo apremiante que necesitaba ser hecho. Ella dudaba con toda sinceridad, volver al frente. Seguramente parte de su intuición como enfermera.

"Necesito que escribas una carta por mi…" Le dijo esa tarde. Tanteando las manos tambaleantes de Georgina. Ella se sacudió como si su cuerpo reflejara un gesto de asentimiento. Y debió darse cuenta que Candy no podía verla, Por que vocifero su respuesta con ahincó

Y súbitamente se encontró sin palabras. ¿Qué había intentado decirle a Albert?.

_Querido Tío William…_

Aquello sonó apropiado alrededor de dos minutos antes de que cambiara de idea. Probablemente no era lo mejor dirigirse así a el. Ni si quera por que el no se había dignado a escribirle mucho durante su tiempo en el frente.

"_Albert. _

_Espero que estés muy bien. Que todos en casa estén bien. Mis saludos a las hermanas, y a todos los miembros de la familia. _

_Me pregunto todos los días que estarán haciendo. Si acaso ya es temporada de llevar ropa de invierno para los niños del hogar. _

_Si mis queridas amigas Annie y Patty se están divirtiendo. Parece que este año será un invierno difícil. O por lo menos aquí en Europa parece que lo será. Creo que seria lindo comprar recuerdos de Paris, ahora que me encuentro tan cerca._

_Me pase toda la semana allá. No he visto mucho de la ciudad aun. Pero debo decir que el hospital general de cirugía no es acogedor en ningún sentido. Lo hacen sentir a uno muy torpe._

_Comprendo muy bien ahora, lo que debiste pasar aquí en Europa. Cuando te hirieron los primeros días de la guerra. Aun que sinceramente dudo que sea si quiera remotamente igual a lo que viviste. _

_Tu sabes ahora por mis cartas, que tipo de guerra se esta viviendo. Sin embargo me encuentro bien a pesar del incidente. Aun que aun así me mandan a casa mas pronto de lo esperado. No quiero ser una molestia para nadie. Pero creo que necesitare un lugar para descansar por mucho tiempo, todo lo que no descanse desde que llegue aquí. Como sabes, deje mi departamento de Chicago; Y no quiero ser un estorbo en el orfanato. _

_Debes estar disgustado de oírme regresar en especial por no seguir tu consejo de no venir en primer lugar. Pero estoy segura que si no tienes tiempo con tu apretada agenda. Puedes decirle a George que busque un lugar para mi. _

_Con cariño. _

_Candy W." _

"¡Candy!" Exclamo Georgina. "No le dices nada sobre tus heridas…"

"no hay necesidad de alamar a nadie" dijo ella con calma. "¿Qué pueden hacer?. ¿Venir hasta aquí?"

Georgina suspiro profundamente. "regresaras pronto a casa Candy…"

"Tu también lo harás…" le respondió con una gran sonrisa, aun que se sintiera súbitamente incierta.

"¿Qué harás cuando te despachen de aquí?, El servicio de asuntos militares de América te arreglara al pasaje a casa,"

"Todavía hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer…"

¿Otra mentira?... se pregunto Candy a si misma.

Finalmente Georgina se fue con una sonrisa. Habían prometido verse de nuevo en América, y Candy le escribiría todos los días que restaban de la guerra.

5

"_¡Candy!_

_No sabes que contentos estamos de escuchar que vuelves pronto. Casi me olvido de tu rostro. Haha…, solo bromeo. Todos aquí te extrañamos mucho. Yo por fin he terminado mis estudios de abogado y, me comprometí con Annie el verano pasado. Pero ella y yo decidimos esperar para ver si venias antes de la boda. Y estoy encantado de que por fin vayan a suceder ambas cosas. _

_Patty ha tenido un mal tiempo, ya que aun no quiere renunciar al luto por Stear. A pesar de que en una mujer tan joven se ve poco atractivo. Hemos tratado de convencerla de ver a otros jóvenes apuestos y prometedores. Incluso su abuela insiste. Annie ha sugerido que la llevemos a ver a Terry. Seguro el, la hace entrar en razón. _

_El tío vagabundo Albert. (no sabes que diversión interminable es llamarle así enfrente de la vieja tía Elroy). Me dio permiso para escribirte, y anunciarte, que no seas ingenua. Nos da orgullo que haya una mujer tan valiente como tú en la familia. Y todos quieren que vuelvas a la casa principal en chicago. Si eso está bien por ti._

_Incluso la tía Elroy está emocionada. Ahora que ser patriota se ha puesto de moda entre la alta sociedad de toda América. _

_Te esperamos pronto Candy. _

_Con cariño. _

_Archi."_

Candy apretujo la carta entre sus delgados dedos, después de que la hermana que se la había leído, se había marchado.

Quería leerla ella misma. Pero no podía hacerlo, así que lentamente repaso lo escuchado. Como si fuera otro mal sueño. Otro de sus estúpidos y aterrorizantes sueños en los que vuelve a casa y nadie la reconoce.

Ellos ni si quiera saben que fue herida. Y es probable que tenga cicatrices….

Y ni si quiera puede saberlo. No hay mucha evolución de su parte. Y tiene miedo de que los doctores le digan con frialdad que han hecho todo lo que pueden.

A partir del día en que llego la carta de Archi, hasta la caída de la primer nevada. Candy se la paso hundida en la cama con cierta depresión. Pero a la mitad del invierno, su humor volvió como siempre y había comenzado a ser una molestia para las hermanas del hospital, pues había tomado la maña de hacerlas describir cosas embarazosas. Como que descripción tenían la ropa interior.

Un dia antes de que terminara noviembre. Las hermanas la ayudan para que pueda atender misa. Aun que ella se había negado rotundamente a asistir. Parecía que aquello era realmente lo único que se había quedado con ella toda la vida. Y eso era tener que ser obligada a levantarse, desde sus días infantiles en el Hogar de Pony, hasta sus días en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Y ahora en lo peor de su convalecencia, la obligaban de nuevo en la madrugada del domingo.

Sin embargo, hubo un breve tiempo de su vida en el cual no tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando fue estudiante de enfermería recuerda haber pasado la mañana del domingo desayunando.

Recuerda que se abría una ventana de par en par, y escuchaban el lejano campaneo que llamaba a todos sus feligreses. Las vecinas pasarían asustadas, cuando la cabeza de ambos se asomaba por la ventana para mirar el desfile de personas que se apresuran torpemente para llegar a la iglesia.

Escandalizadas de su situación, pues una dama joven viviendo con un hombre que no era ni su hermano, ni su padre. Viviendo juntos en un ajustado departamento y en el cual se quedaban desayunando en las mañanas de domingo sin atender al servicio.

Realmente ya no sabía que asustaba más a las viejas vecinas.

Oh… esos días de profana diversión y de una tranquilidad pecadora.

No es que no creyeran en nada. Si no que eran espíritus libres, que viven bajo la creencia en sus propias acciones. Y sin embargo creen en todo lo bueno y en un dios al cual le rezan sin la necesidad de demostrar a los demás que lo hacen.

Simplemente ellos habían creído en sus propios credos. Y para Candy no existía un ritual más hermoso y rebosante de amor inocente que aquel de desayunar con Albert la mañana de los domingos. Y valía mucho mas que levantarse temprano. Por supuesto que nadie mas podía comprenderlo.

_Albert…._

_¿Por qué nos alejamos justo cuando apenas nos habíamos reencontrado?. _

_Mi querido tio…_

_Mi querido…_

Y el rebosante sentimiento tibio que se había apoderado de su corazón, desapareció repentinamente cuando las hermanas monjas la habían echado en el banco de la capilla del Hospital Católico. En el cual de inmediato se vio rodeada de los mormullos de cientos de personas. Y el recuerdo de Albert se desvaneció con ellos.

Le atemorizo escuchar tantas voces, y no tener idea de las personas que las vociferaban. Y además, otros ruidos extraños que la desconcertaban profundamente.

El padre comenzó la misa rápidamente, leyendo el capitulo. Pero al final, el ordeno que todos oraran en silencio por la recuperación.

La capilla se inundo del fantasmal murmullo de los llantos, las suplicas, los alaridos heridos que pedían ayuda, como si fueran la horrible voz de los muertos viniendo del más allá.

Las dos mujeres a su lado, aullaban y sorbían lagrimas, como si hubieran visto en persona la crucifixión del señor.. Le pedían, una y otra vez que con su bendición pudieran recuperarse. Parafraseando milagros que anhelaban verse vueltos realidad.

A Candy se le fueron las palabra y la garganta se le cerró. Sus ojos ardieron momentáneamente con lágrimas contenidas. Y se sintió confundida, envidiosa de esas otras mujeres que se podían abandonar al fervor religioso.

Y ella quería creer con todas sus fuerzas. Así que rezo sus oraciones con fe. Hasta que las lagrimas le escocieron los ojos. Y sintió que se desmayaba entre el ambiente pesado dentro de la capilla.

Un sollozo escapo por fin de sus labios.

Y entonces una mano le toco el hombro. Se sobresalto ante el toque, ya que era a mano firme y tibia.

"todo esta bien ahora señorita White…"

"¿Sargento?"

"llámame Frank"

Candy asintió. "¿Cómo están sus heridas?"

La mano del sargento sobre su hombro le dio un ligero apretón luego, la soltó con la decencia de un caballero. Pues su toque solo había sido para hacer su presencia reconocida.

"Todas las heridas se curan con el tiempo.." el hombre pareció musitar y luego dijo. "Y las hermanas parecen pensar que las heridas del alma también lo harán, sin embargo dios no me devolverá las piernas por mas que le recé.."

"¿cómo fue?" pregunto ella con voz temblorosa.

"Artillería durante un asalto a las líneas enemigas, fue hace meses…, sin embargo no puedo acostumbrarme a mirar esos dos trechos que quedaron. Me despierto todas las mañanas e imagino que me levanto. Pero nunca más podre hacerlo.."

"Lo siento tanto…"

El hombre suspiro. "No tienes idea de cuantas veces me lo han dicho las enfermeras, los doctores. Creo que lo hacen con lastima, ahora soy un estorbo, soy un inútil. La mera mitad de un hombre. Y lo saben perfectamente cuando me dicen que lo sienten. Lo veo en sus ojos"

"¡No diga eso!, no lo he dicho con lastima"

"Nunca he dicho palabras tan ciertas. Sin embargo, se que tu no lo haces de esa manera. Quizás es por que no puedo verte el brillo de los ojos cuando me dices que lo lamentas. Me hace pensar que lo dices con sinceridad."

"No me han dicho si recuperare la vista…" admitió Candy. Vociferando por fin su temor a otra persona.

"Y es irónico, por que se que no sirve de nada decirte que lo lamento. Y sin embargo lo hago. Siento pena de mirarte el rostro envuelto en vendas. Ni si quiera te conozco."

Y el sargento tenía razón. Las lamentaciones no servían de nada, ni si quiera la simpatía de otras personas. Existía la posibilidad de no ver nunca más. Y nadie podía comprender sus sentimientos. Su temor.

"No sirve de nada llorar…" dijo por último el sargento.

Una hermana se acerco, le anuncio al sargento que debía volver a la cama. Y se marcho sin decir nada. Dejándola sola contemplando su propia miseria.

"_Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras…"_

6

La compañía del sargento aliviaba la soledad de ambos. Había veces en las que él, no podía decir nada, porque su depresión lo envolvía, lo hacía sentirse tan desesperado, tan frustrado que solo se quedaba ahí, sentado en su silla de ruedas a su lado. Ella en el banco de madera que estaba en el pasillo fuera de su sala.

Ambos la habían pasado mal en esta guerra. Y por eso ella respetaba sus días en silencio, apreciándolos en su propia escala.

A pesar de eso, la mayoría de los días hablaban sobre sus vidas. Ella le conto todas sus historias, sobre el orfelinato. La vida con los Andrew. Sobre su colegio.

Todas las personas que había conocido. Y todo sobre lo que ella sabía.

En cambio, ella aprendió, que el venia de Pennsylvania. Que era un hombre sencillo que tenía una granja, y que vivía solo por que los padres de una chica le habían prohibido casarse con ella. El tenía tres hermanos, y dos hermanas.

Que había viajado en tren por toda América, buscando problemas. Y por que el territorio le había parecido tan corto, que se había en listado en el ejército para conocer Europa.

"Y vi muchos campos parecidos a los de mi hogar…, cosechas, granjeros…, todo es un poco parecido, solo un poco. Francia tiene su propia esencia…"

"Los viñedos…, son hermosos.." dijo ella. Recordando la primera vez que los había visto. Lejos, muy lejos de la batalla. Cuando se había escapado de la zona destruida.

"Y el sabor del vino, he probado de cientos de lugares, y todos me saben diferente, sin embargo, no se decir a ciencia cierta que los hace diferentes. Solo se que lo son…"

"¿está nevando ahora?"

"si…, hay un árbol afuera de la ventana. Tiene hojas de nieve.."

"Volveremos en primavera..¿Me perderé todos los colores que amo?"

"América…, nuestro hogar…"

Los secretarios del ejército arreglaron sus partidas en diferentes fechas, Candy estaría en casa en Marzo. Frank volvería hasta abril después de una última operación en Paris.

El invierno se paso rápido. Muy rápido.

Y se tuvieron que decir adiós.

Candy se embarco hacia Londres. Una semana después, hacia Nueva York. Luego un tren militar hacia Chicago.

Y sabía que no estaba lista para encontrarse con nadie. No estaba lista para Albert.

Notas:

Sorry por el retraso. El invierno me deprimió, y apenas salgo de ello. Además, el final de mi semestre en la escuela me puso realmente al borde de la locura. Pero todo ha terminado y el saldo son dos materias reprobadas…

Bien por mi!!!....

No me he sentido muy inspirada para escribir, creo que esta historia esta rayando en la bizarres como siempre…pero espero les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3. _

¿Qué sentía?.

¿Emoción?, ¿tranquilidad?, ¿desesperación?.

¿Miedo?. ¿Alegría?.

O todo eso combinado con el aroma del humo del tren. Las conversaciones de la gente. La tibieza de los otros individuos a su alrededor.

Los movimientos bajo sus pies.

La ventanilla que estaba abierta. Dejando entrar la brisa que le revolvía los cabellos desordenados. No había querido cerrarla a pesar de todo. Porque podía sentir el ambiente familiar.

Estaba en casa. En América.

Pronto estaría junto a sus amigos. Junto a las personas que la aman.

¿Qué pasaría cuando la vieran?

Le rompía el corazón la incertidumbre. Nunca pudo explicarlo en sus cartas. No pudo decirles nada.

Ya no usaba las vendas. No tenia caso. Había abierto los ojos. Le habían dicho que así era. Ella, sin embargo no vio nada con sus ojos azules. ¿Cómo serian ahora?.

¿Opacados?. ¿Sin vida?.

Suspiro. Escuchando los murmullos de los hombres a su alrededor. Conmocionados con la vista de una mujer herida. Estaba consciente de que llevaba su uniforme de servicio. Dos líneas en "V" sobre cada brazo.

Más de 12 meses en el frente. Las medallas con forma de corazón de la orden de las Hermanas de Allier. El corazón de la cruz roja. El reconocimiento de su servicio en la guerra.

Pero no había medalla que quitara la atención de la gente hacia su ceguera. Caminando torpemente con la ayuda de una enfermera. Sabía que todos la miraban, y hablaban de ella.

No era exactamente la imagen de los carteles de la Cruz roja. La mujer enfermera con alas de ángel que abraza a un soldado anónimo y lo mira con ternura. No, ella no se parece a la mujer de esa estampa ahora que vuelve del frente.

Ella era la realidad que la propaganda de guerra no muestra, y por ello, una total aberración del concepto idealizado que la convertían a ella en la mentira.

Cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar su marcha y los taquilleros anunciaron el arribo a Chicago. Candy sintió que la agonía se extendía cada minuto que pasaba sentada con las manos nerviosas y escuchando los sonidos del movimiento dentro del vagón.

No debía llorar, eso solo haría más lastimera su imagen. Iba a bajar del tren con la cabeza alta. Como la valiente enfermera de guerra. Ellos nunca podrían comprender su debilidad interna

La enfermera la ayudo con el equipaje. Mientras ella tanteaba los contornos de la puerta. Pero incluso antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo. Los gritos de emoción la habían recibido como una oleada.

"¡Candy!" gritaron todos, riendo de emoción.

Pero luego entonces la enfermera Sally apareció a su lado y tomo su brazo. Ella extendió el otro en busca de obstáculos como había aprendido a hacer, como una mujer tanteando la oscuridad. Y el grito horrorizado de cuando los espectadores que la recibían comprendieron su estado hizo que su corazón saltara afligido y temeroso.

"No…." Dijo alguien, negando la escena con fervor.

Entonces, para su desconcierto. Un abrazo la capturo. Pero su propio cuerpo se relajo reconociendo la forma de esa persona. Y casi como un reflejo su rostro se hundió dentro de ese pecho cálido.

El aroma masculino mezclado con colonia que había anhelado percibir de nuevo. Era el, estaba segura. Nunca podría confundir su esencia con la de nadie más. Pero no podía ver su rostro, y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y pensar que quizás…ella no podría…

Sus manos se levantaron con rapidez. Los contornos de su rostro en una mueca completamente muda. Pero bañada de un rio de lagrimas incesante.

El lloraba como nunca antes. Candy le limpio las lágrimas inútilmente por que no paraban de brotar.

"Albert…"

Pero el la apretó con los brazos que rodeaban su cintura. La atrajo lo mas que pudo hacia su cuerpo, y luego hundió la barba suave en la corvatura del delicado cuello.

"¿Por qué dios mío?"

"Dios…no tiene nada que ver en esto Albert…" le dijo ella temblando dentro de su abrazo.

"¿Por qué te deje ir entonces?"

"Por que necesitaba la libertad…"

El hizo algo entonces verdaderamente íntimo. Le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos y la arrastro hacia su propia cara. Ella espero el contacto de sus labios por que sentía su aliento tibio sobre los suyos. Pero el desvió el beso tan solo unos milímetros haciendo que solo la comisura de sus labios la tocaran.

El corazón de ella se sintió afligido, presionado. Los sentimientos la agobiaban. Pero el suave contacto estaba ahí sobre el borde de sus labios. y deseaba girar el rostro para encontrarlo por completo. Pero se quedo quieta sintiendo su respiración.

Estaba sorprendida por que había olvidado que tenían esa clase de amistad tan cercana. La falta total de comunicación entre ellos había ayudado a que no pudiera recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Y luego el, la soltó con lentitud. Pareció como si ese momento solo hubiera durado un segundo y no hubiera significado absolutamente nada.

Candy trato de aferrarse a sus brazos, pero él, la separo de todos modos. Alejándola y entregándola a la merced de otro joven que deseaba abrazarla.

"Candy…lo siento tanto…"

"No, no lo sientas Archie. No me tengas lastima…"

Ella sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por fin por su rostro. Trato de limpiarlas con desesperación entre los abrazos que termino recibiendo de todos modos. No podía negarles el cariño, ellos la habían estado esperando todo este tiempo. En especial Annie, quien se aferro a ella como si fuera una niña pequeña

Aun que su deseo era el de reposar de inmediato en una cama.

Luego después de que los invitados a recibirla se habían marchado con desanimo, con una Annie alterada sin control. Ella y Albert se despidieron de la enfermera, quien tomo una carreta en dirección del hospital militar de Chicago.

Albert la llevo con lentitud hacia su automóvil, aparcado afuera de la estación. La hizo sentar en los suaves y lisos asientos de cuero. Y se dedico acariciarle el rostro como si el tratara desesperadamente de curarla.

Unos momentos mas tarde, sintiendo enojo le alejo las manos y le pidió con voz ahogada que necesitaba descansar.

"hay…algunas personas en casa…" dijo el encendiendo el auto. "Unas amistades de la familia que han venido por invitación de la tía Elroy a visitarte…"

Sintiéndose fastidiada le respondió con hosquedad. "mándalos lejos"

Luego arrepentida, por que Albert no volvió a decir una palabra lo que restaba del viaje. Ella se encerró en una habitación de la casa y no volvió a salir ni para encontrarse a la tía en la hora en que fue llamada a la cena.

Y cuando a la siguiente semana la familia regreso a Lakewood, dejaron de verse casi por completo.

2

"¿Quieres mas té, Candy?" le pregunto Annie con su melodiosa y dulce voz.

"No…"

"¿Quieres otro canapé?, ¿fruta?, Sabes que podemos ordenar lo que desees…"

"Esta bien así.."

"¿Estabas diciendo July?" dijo la voz de una mujer a la que ella no podía asociar un rostro.

Estas eran las amigas de Annie. Las que había conocido en las reuniones sociales de Chicago desde hacia años. Todas habían venido para conocerla por que su historia había despertado el morbo y la curiosidad. Quizás todas ellas habían esperado encontrarla deforme físicamente.

El rumor de su lesión ya se había extendido por todo Illinois, por mas que la Tía Elroy tratara de desmentirlo.

Y sentía que se había convertido en una atracción zoológica para estas personas que la frustraban sin límite cuando le aseguraban que la guerra estaba siendo ganada sin esfuerzo. Personas que habían continuado sus vidas de bailes y juegos como si nada hubiera pasado, y que no podrían nunca ni si quiera imaginarse lo que ella había visto desde su primer día en el frente de guerra.

"Oh …" dijo la otra voz. "sobre los cintas de color turquesa…"

"sería lindo usarlos en la decoración…"

"He pensado en un sombrero…"

"Por supuesto. Pero es mejor si lo llevas con una costurera, te cobrara solo unos centavos..."

"mi marido no estará contento, dice que gasto mucho en mercerías.."

"¡Ohhh Annie!..." dijo una de ellas con un tono agudo. "Pronto serás la señora Cornwall Andrew…"

"¡Una mujer Andrew!" exclamo otra con verdadera emoción. A pesar de todo la familia seguía teniendo una de las presencias más importantes de la sociedad de Chicago, hubiera guerra en Europa o no.

"Por favor chicas…, Candy es una señorita Andrew también…"

"Pero tu serás por Matrimonio una Andrew. ¿Qué no es ella…algo así como adoptada?"

Candy escucho la respiración cortada de Annie. Casi imagino su gesto horrorizado. Quiso decirle "Annie…tu nunca aprendes…"

Pero no lo hizo a pesar de sentirse ofendida. Annie siempre había anhelado encajar. Era la carga interna con la que siempre había tenido.

Las escucho gesticular. El roce de sus vestidos, la voz muda de sus labios moviéndose.

"Sally…" dijo en voz alta.

Las mujeres sentadas a su alrededor se enderezaron sorprendidas en sus lugares.

"Si señorita Andrew…" dijo la jovencita del servicio.

"trae mi bastón…"

"Aquí esta señorita…"

"Bien. Llévame a dar una vuelta…"

"Si señorita…"

"¡Candy! ¡Espera, por favor!..."

"No te preocupes Annie…" le dijo con una sonrisa. "Siéntanse libres de quedarse en la mansión el tiempo que quieran…"

"Pero que maleducada…, Quizás la guerra la volvió una salvaje…"

"Sin duda…" respondió la otra.

La mucama la ayudo a salir de la casa hacia el jardín de Anthony el cual le había dado la bienvenida con sus fragancias. Aspiro profundamente el alma de las rosas en las cuales vivía su memoria.

"¿Sabes Sally?" le dijo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. "Yo era una salvaje incluso antes de la guerra…"

La doncella soltó una carcajada alegre y asintió enérgica.

"Oh por lo menos siempre lo han dicho, déjame aquí, me quedare un rato largo hasta que noten mi ausencia."

"Con permiso señora."

Los pasos de la chica se desvanecieron rápidamente por el camino de piedra, y ella se sentó tanteante sobre una de las bancas, sintiéndose como una anciana.

"Anthony tu pobre alma habita entre estas rosas…" dijo con un suspiro. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine a Lakewood, debes estar enfadado conmigo por todos esos años.."

"Y el alma de su querida madre…" murmuro una voz.

Ella se sobresalto tanto que se llevo una mano al pecho. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"No quise interrumpirla. Pero vine con el mismo propósito que usted.."

"¿Señor Brown?"

"Candy encontrarte aquí sentada me ha recordado a Pauna. Mientras creces te vuelves más hermosa como ella lo era."

"¿Ha venido a visitar sus tumbas señor Brown?."

"Así es pequeña…, decidí venir antes de irme. La marina me recluto hace dos semanas."

"¿Por qué no se niega?. Yo se que Albert puede arreglarlo de la misma manera en la que salvo a Neil y a Archi."

"La verdad Candy es que quiero ir, a donde sea que manden a mis hombres y mi barco, es el lugar al que iré."

Ella asintió pensativa. ¿No le había dicho ella lo mismo a Albert cuando se fue a la guerra?

"¿Por qué vienes tu sola?" le pregunto con voz cansada.

"Vengo por que es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar…" Pero ella pensó después que de todos modos se sentía sola en la casa. Incluso rodeada de esas mujeres con las que no congeniaba.

"¿Vienes a sentirte triste? ¿Vienes a preguntarte sobre la vida?"

"Algunas veces lo hago" admitió ella. "Pero sobre todo vengo a recordar a Anthony. Yo se que está aquí. Su corazón late con fuerza a pesar de los años. Y es la única persona que me consuela ahora." Ella sonrió con ironía. "Solo los muertos me entienden…"

"Y esta es la casa perfecta, pues en ella habitan" dijo el señor Brown.

Candy asintió pensativa. La muerte habitaba en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Había puertas cerradas. Pero al entrar en ellas parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Había ropa limpia de personas que tenían años de haberse ido. Pero Albert no movía nada. El servicio limpiaba el polvo y cambiaban las rosas. Pero sus neceseres sobre tocadores y gabinetes continuaban esperando. Los libros con el separador puesto en una página abierta esperando eternamente al dueño de la lectura.

Lakewood se había vuelto una residencia fantasmal, y Candy estaba de acuerdo pues solo la habitaban ellos tres a pesar de sus inmensas proporciones, y Albert le había demostrado una vez más que podía habitar la mansión sin hacerse notar un solo día, como si continuara perdiéndose entre las hectáreas alrededor del lago, escondiéndose como un crio de las responsabilidades que no quiere aceptar.

"Nosotros mismos deambulamos melancólicamente por las habitaciones…" dijo ella meditando.

"No es saludable…" menciono el señor Brown como comentario antes de irse.

+3+

"No hay nada malo con las corneas…" dijo el médico. "Como es natural, hubo inflamación por la exposición prolongada del gas."

"Sin embargo es claro que ya se han desinflamado y muestran una completa recuperación en los tejidos de esta zona alrededor de los parpados." Dijo el otro doctor en la habitación. "No estamos seguros del por que su vista no se recupera aun."

"¿habrá sido el golpe?" Pregunto ella apretando los puños

"Quizás…" murmuro el primer hombre "Pero lo cierto es que tampoco los médicos en Francia sabían…"

"¿hay posibilidad de que recupere la vista?" pregunto Albert interrumpiendo por primera vez.

"No lo sabemos señor Andrew, hay un montón de posibilidades"

"Podría ser que con el tiempo…"

"bien…gracias , Dr. Johnson"

"Candy déjame ayudarte." Dijo Albert tomándola de la mano con un firme apretón.

Caminaron de regreso al auto de Albert. Podía sentir el calor del sol sobre su rostro, el auto era descapotable.

Podía escuchar el ajetreo de los automóviles. Parecía que cada vez más abundantes. El incesante ruido de los hombres. Pero también el horrible golpeteo del metal. Algo que le parecía muy familiar al ruido causado por los tanques y los camiones al explotar.

"¿Qué sucede aquí Albert?" pregunto confundida y aterrada.

"La ciudad está creciendo. Están construyendo un edificio justo enfrente del hospital militar."

Y ella no podía imaginarlo. No podía hacerse con una visión que no fueran las casas de tres plantas. Las grandes arboledas, las carrosas y las lámparas de queroseno de los postes de las calles.

"El mundo está cambiando mucho…" dijo el pensativo. "No es el mismo que conocieron mis padres, te lo puedo asegurar."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No lo sé, incluso yo me siento fuera de lugar…" murmuro encendiendo el automóvil. "Los vestidos de las chicas muestran más su figura y me siento incomodo. Creo que mi abuelo se habría infartado dos veces de haber vivido para verlo"

Ella soltó una carcajada. "vamos Albert, ese es un cambio bueno.."

"además cada vez hay más clubs nocturnos"

"no hay nada malo en ello, la gente necesita divertirse."

"La locura de las películas…"

"Yo creo que son geniales. En Francia vimos una fantástica comedia junto a unos amigos Franceses, Y todos entendimos los chistes."

"¿Así que andabas paseándote en París con los oficiales?"

"Por supuesto que si.." dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Oficiales Médicos en licencia"

"Apuesto a que solo entendieron una cosa, y es lo hermosa que te ves en uniforme blanco"

Candy perdió la sonrisa de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía el hablar sobre eso?. Seguro la explosión del proyectil y exposición al gas que la había dejado ciega temporalmente o permanente. Había dejado quemaduras alrededor del área de los ojos. Podía sentir la suavidad ligeramente agrietada.

"debo parecerte horrible ahora…"

"si hablas de las cicatrices, no tienes de que preocuparte, son tan pequeñas que apenas se notan."

"Estoy ciega…" dijo de repente. Con una furia indescriptible. "Esa es una cicatriz que todos pueden ver."

"Escucha Candy…" dijo el entristecido. "Sé que sufriste, lo entiendo…"

"¿Cómo podrías entenderlo Albert?, ¿Si ni si quiera me escribías?" reclamo ella. "Te escribí la mayor parte de mis días. Soñaba con volver a tu lado. Deseaba estar contigo. Retomar…"

Ella suspiro profundamente y se limpio las lágrimas que le habían brotado. "Retomar…lo que sea que dejamos pendiente entre nosotros."

"Lo siento mucho, pero no pude, intente miles de veces. Escribí líneas sin sentido, pero no eran lo que yo quería decirte. No podía escribirte con alegría falsa. Mereces más que eso. No podía animarte por que por dentro tenía el temor de perderte; Todas las personas que amo me han abandonado. ¿Por qué no habrías tu de morir si ibas al lugar más peligroso del mundo?".

"Así que simplemente me diste por muerta, ¿por eso me evitas?"

"¡No!"

"No quiero volver a Lakewood." Dijo ella con resolución. "siempre he sido una huérfana. Ahora soy inválida. Estoy segura de que la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony me recibirán."

"Aun quiero que estés conmigo…, solo que ahora me duele mucho."

"Llévame con ellas Albert." Se llevo las manos a rostro y toco la zona dañada. "me siento muerta ahí. Me siento un fantasma mas rondando la casa en la que todos mueren, tus padres, tu hermana, tus sobrinos, no puedo soportarlo"

"Tienes razón.., no entiendo nada, ahora siento que ni si quiera te conozco; mi Candy nunca hubiera dicho algo tan horrible…"

"Quizás Candy murió en el frente Albert…"

Continuara…

Notas:

Vaya!, me di un susto de muerte. Mi laptop murió y con ella muchos documentos. Siento la demora, pero entre ese incidente, y mi ocupación en la escuela que no me queda tiempo. Estoy a punto de terminar la escuela y hacer mi examen a la universidad. Me temo que es muy difícil y estoy haciendo un curso intensivo. Parece que voy a la escuela los siete días de la semana. Estoy agotada y deprimida.

La buena noticia, es que no perdí el documento de este fic. Pude rescatarlo aun que se me borraron como dos páginas.

La mala noticia, que por los motivos antes mencionados, realmente no he escrito nada nuevo en estos meses. Y el material que tengo guardado no me va a durar más que otro capítulo. No me gusta que me alcancen las actualizaciones. Porque tienen que esperar más a que escriba y este fic consume muchas, muchas neuronas que apenas y tengo distribuidas.

Siento mucho la espera. Por favor dejen reviews.


End file.
